parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas 2 - Which Episodes And Films Are Used? - Redone - UbiSoftFan94.
Here are the lists of episodes and films that are used in Thomas 2 for Sega Dreamcast as part of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64? Footage: Season 1 Episodes *Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr) *Edward Helps Out (Ringo Starr) *Come Out, Henry! (Ringo Starr) *Henry to the Rescue (Ringo Starr) *A Big Day for Thomas (George Carlin) *Trouble for Thomas (Ringo Starr) *Thomas Saves The Day (Season 1) (George Carlin) *James Learns A Lesson (Ringo Starr) *Foolish Freight Cars (Ringo Starr) *A Proud Day for James (Ringo Starr) *Thomas and the Conductor (George Carlin) *Terence the Tractor (Joshua Horvath) *Thomas and Bertie's Great Race (Rabbit437) *Tenders and Turntables (George Carlin) *Trouble in the Shed (George Carlin) *Percy Runs Away (George Carlin) *Henry's Special Coal (Ringo Starr) *The Flying Kipper (Ringo Starr) *Toby the Tram Engine (George Carlin) *Thomas Breaks The Rules (George Carlin) *James in a Mess (George Carlin) *Gordon Takes A Dip (George Carlin) Season 2 Episodes *Double Trouble (Season 2) (Ringo Starr) *A Cow on the Line (Ringo Starr) *Bertie's Chase (George Carlin) *Saved from Scrap (Ringo Starr) *Old Iron (Michael Angelis) *A New Friend for Thomas (Ringo Starr) *Percy and the Signal (George Carlin) *Duck Takes Charge (George Carlin) *Percy Proves A Point (Ringo Starr) *Percy Takes A Plunge (Ringo Starr) *Pop Goes The Diesel (George Carlin) *Diesel's Devious Deeds (George Carlin) *A Close Shave for Duck (Ringo Starr) *Better Late Than Never (Ringo Starr) *Donald and Douglas (George Carlin) *Thomas Comes To Breakfast (George Carlin) *Daisy (George Carlin) *Percy's Predicament (George Carlin) *The Diseasel (Ringo Starr) *Edward's Exploit (George Carlin) *Percy's Ghostly Trick (George Carlin) *Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) Season 3 Episodes *Percy's Promise (George Carlin) *Time for Trouble (George Carlin) *Donald's Duck (George Carlin) *Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon (George Carlin) *Diesel Does It Again (George Carlin) *Henry's Forest (George Carlin) *James Goes Buzz, Buzz (George Carlin) *No Joke for James (George Carlin) *Mavis (George Carlin) *Toby's Tightrope (George Carlin) *Edward, Trevor, and the Really Useful Party (George Carlin) *One Good Turn (George Carlin) *Escape! (George Carlin) *Oliver Owns Up (George Carlin) *Bulgy (George Carlin) *Percy, James, and the Fruitful Day (George Carlin) Season 4 Episodes *Granpuff (George Carlin) *Bulldog (George Carlin) *Four Little Engines (George Carlin) *A Bad Day for Sir Handel (George Carlin) *Peter Sam Helps Out (George Carlin) *Home at Last (George Carlin) *Rusty to the Rescue (George Carlin) *Thomas and Stepney (George Carlin) *Train Stops Play (George Carlin) *Bowled Out (George Carlin) *Henry and the Elephant (George Carlin) *Toad Stands By (George Carlin) *Bulls Eye (George Carlin) *Thomas and the Special Letter (George Carlin) *Special Attraction (George Carlin) Season 5 Episodes *Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) *A Better View for Gordon (Alec Baldwin) *Haunted Henry (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas, Percy, and Old Slow Coach (Alec Baldwin) *Duncan Gets Spooked (Alec Baldwin) Season 6 Episodes *No Sleep for Cranky (Alec Baldwin) *The Fogman (Alec Baldwin) *A Friend In Need (Alec Baldwin) *It's Only Snow (Alec Baldwin) *Twin Trouble (Alec Baldwin) *The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Middle Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and the Jet Engine (Alec Baldwin) Season 7 Episodes *Emily's New Coaches (Michael Angelis) *Bill, Ben, and Fergus (Michael Brandon) *Edward's Brass Band (Michael Brandon) *What's The Matter With Henry? (Michael Brandon) *The Spotless Record (Michael Angelis) *Something Fishy (Michael Brandon) *Toby and the Windmill (Michael Brandon) *The Grand Opening (Michael Brandon) *Peace and Quiet (Michael Angelis) *Fergus Breaks The Rules (Michael Brandon) *Gordon and Spencer (Michael Angelis) Season 8 Episodes *Percy's Big Mistake (Michael Brandon) *Emily's New Route (Michael Angelis) *Edward the Great (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Circus (Michael Brandon) *Halloween (Michael Brandon) Season 9 Episodes *Percy and the Oil Painting (Michael Brandon) *Molly's Special Special (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Tries His Best (Michael Brandon) Season 10 Episodes *Percy and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and Skarloey's Big Day Out (Michael Brandon) Season 12 Episodes *Rosie's Carnival Special (Michael Brandon) *Excellent Emily (Michael Brandon) Season 13 Episodes *Buzzy Bees (Michael Brandon) Season 15 Episodes *Fiery Flynn (Michael Brandon) Season 17 Episodes *Wayward Winston (Mark Morgahan) *The Thomas Way (Mark Moraghan) Movies Thomas and the Magic Railroad Calling All Engines! The Great Discovery Hero of the Rails Misty Island Rescue Day of the Diesels Blue Mountain Mystery King of the Railway Tale of the Brave Legend of the Lost Treasure Sing-Along Songs Thomas's Anthem The Whistle Song Accidents Will Happen! Sir Topham Hatt Percy's Seaside Trip Harold the Helicopter Donald's Duck Come for The Ride! It's Great To Be An Engine Really Useful Engine Sodor's Island Roll Call Snow Down by the Docks Navigation Little Engines Hear the Engines Coming Other Movies The Little Engine That Could (1991) The Little Engine That Could (2011)